kardosfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Amargaard/The Evolution of Am'ar Kardos
The Evolution of Am'ar Kardos In the Kardos Roleplay I decided to use a Greenskin character named "Am'ar Kardos" as my Main Character, but few know how much that character means to me, and how much history is behind that name. The fact is, that he is a product of my entire social life on the Hive Workshop, and have been through a lot of adventures during all the time I have been on the site. I have used that very same character in several roleplays around different corners of the broad Hive community, and every roleplay helped shape him to be the unique figure that I am proud he has become today. And he still is under change, and hopefully will be in a long time into the future. The lore of the past- roleplays, that included Am'ar, are not counted as official lore in the Kardos Roleplay, but they definitely left their marks, and I do my best to keep most of these marks intact. Below is the complete history of Am'ar Kardos' evolution through the different timelines of all the roleplays that he have participated in. I will also add the stories that I never actually implied into the roleplays, but personally thought of as real lore. Italic text in this blog post is meant as notes, seperated from the actual storylines. 'The Daily Peon, Part 1 of 2: Peon Amargaard the Daily Peon Reporter' The first roleplay he was included in, was "The Daily Peon", a partly silly, partly serious social group roleplay on the Hive Workshop, where you roleplay by uploading your own warcraft III terrain screenshots, and adding a matching story in the description of the picture. The roleplay took place in an alternate Warcraft-universe, and I joined long after it had started, but quickly became a core member of the social group, and stayed in the group for several years. This was the creation of the character and most likely the biggest evolution progress. The humble peon Amargaard (As he was called back then), grew up as an average orcish worker for Thrall's Horde in Durotar, spending day after day mining gold and digging up other useful resources for his faction to use, but one day he was visited by a lost reporter, from the Daily Peon newspaper company, who told him of the exciting new profession that peons of Azeroth could take up. Peon Amargaard, and his friend Peon Christian, helped the Daily Peon Reporter out of the gold mine through many dangers that loomed inside, and once they got out, the reporter told the two peons to come with him, when returning to the Daily Peon headquarters on the legendary Peon Isles. They both accepted the offer, and flied with him on a long zeppelin journey, and once they arrived, they were both successfully hired as new Daily Peon reporters (This background information on Peon Amargaard was not actually given in the roleplay, but was revealed in Amargaard's later campaign project, featuring the adventures of Peon Amargaard, which was never finished however). The leaders of the newspaper company sensed so much potential in peon Amargaard, that they gave away the last of their three magical green cameras. However peon Amargaard returned to Durotar and to his original job as a peon of the Horde, and sadly he had no time to write reports because of a strange hippie-decease, caused by the hippie lord Evillizard. The hippie-decease had spread over the entire continent, turning most of the people from Kalimdor into weird hippies. Even Thrall and many of the orcs from Durotar had become hypnotized hippies in Evillizard's army. It all got worse when the hippies of Evillizard formed an alliance with the Burning Legion, calling their new combined forces "the Burning Potheads". A grunt from Durotar, called Belgrom Rockmaul the womanizer, led a small group of Horde refugees, who didn't want to be part of the Burning Potheads, south through the Barrens, into the region known as Thousand Needles, where they fought through hordes of hostile centaurs for days. Peon Amargaard was part of this group, and one day, during their travel in the Thousand Needles, he decided to make his first report. He took a picture of himself in Belgrom's camp and wrote about their current situation. The report successfully went into the newspaper and was sent out to the people of Azeroth. That report was soon followed by several others by peon Amargaard, detailing the journey of "Belgrom's Choppas", as they liked to call themselves. Finally they reached the Tanaris desert, but uncertain of the way to the goblin city Gadgetzan, Belgrom decided to order peon Amargaard to walk into the hot desert and try find the way alone, and tell the others if he found it. Peon Amargaard did as he was told and wandered into the merciless desert alone, and after a long walk without any signs of Gadgetzan, he decided to walk towards the nearest mountain instead, which apparently was the home of the bronze dragons, the magical caverns of time. The bronze dragons didn't mind the peon entering their underground tunnel. Suddenly, after having explored the caverns for a while, he noticed a huge gold ore, and his peon reflexes made him start digging in the cave wall with his pickaxe, completely forgetting that the tunnels were owned by huge powerful dragons. However, he accidentally caused the cave wall to collapse, and a new mysterious tunnel was revealed behind it. He and the bronze dragons entered the tunnel in deep curiosity, and realized that he had discovered many new portals, leading back in time. Peon Amargaard entered one of the portals, which lead him to a past event in the Darkshore region, where he hid in a nearby bush and overheard a conversation between a group of night elven druids. The leader druid Fandral Staghelm introduced the others to his personal plan of creating a new powerful world tree on the nearby island, Kalidar. However, an attack force of Infinite Dragonflight warriors arrived shortly after, commanded by their merciless commander, revealing his name to be Infinite Lord Arcrokus, and he ordered the attack force to kill all the druids, thus successfully changing a part of the Azerothian timeline to the worse. Having experienced why Teldrassil was never created, peon Amargaard was returned to the caverns, where he was greeted by a female bronze dragon called Alurmi. Despite the recent loss of the Teldrassil time event, she thanked him for at least finding all the new portals, so the Bronze Dragonflight and the Keepers of Time could protect these old historic events from the rivaling Infinite Dragonflight who wanted to destroy the timeline. In thanks, she gave him a bronze dragon mount and enchanted his pickaxe with an unknown time-spell. Peon Amargaard left the cave, successfully riding his new flying mount, and quickly reached Gadgetzan, where he surprisingly also found Belgrom's Choppas. A goblin called Snixx had joined the group, and adviced Belgrom to head west, towards the sea, where he promised that they could easily find work to do in order to earn money. Belgrom followed Snixx' advice and their journey continued west, until they reached the fishing village known as Steamwheedle Port. At the port, Snixx met a goblin "friend" called fisherman Gikkix, who he owed money. After a long discussion and trade, Belgrom was forced to pay Snixx' bill in the end, but while doing so, he also bought Gikkix' fishing boat. With their new boat, Belgrom's Choppas sailed north all the way back up to the shores of Durotar. Back in their now corrupted homeland, they met the last survivors of the Trolmanian empire in the region, wearing the Kul Tiras sign. The drastic times, with the Burning Potheads around, forced the two races to sign a peace treaty as fighting each other would be of no use to any of them, so Belgrom Rockmaul and the human Lieutenant Benedict made a temporary alliance between their soldiers. Benedict explained to Belgrom everything that had happened in Durotar, after the arrival of the Burning Potheads. The drug addicted Drek'thar had hipified Orgrimmar completely, and his powers kept on rising every day. Recently he had started summoning weed monsters from the unknown home planet of hippies. After a long night of discussing and planning, they decided to combine their forces and assault the city together, hoping to put an end to Drek'thar's terror and liberate the city from his corrupted grasp. The next morning, Benedict and Belgrom's combined forces of anti-hippies marched towards the hipified city of Orgrimmar together, and everything Benedict had said sadly appeared to be true. Drek'thar had become an extremely powerful hippie warlord, who summoned two huge green portals to welcome the enemy group. Soon, the green portals started spawn weed monsters, and then Drek'thar killed Belgrom and Benedict mercilessly with a chain lightning spell. Peon Amargaard, and few others from the group, was accidentally sucked into the green portals, and everything turned black... 'The evolution progress:' *Basic information about Peon Amargaard, such as being an orc peon (Changed to Greenskin in the Kardos Roleplay though), is given. The Warcraft III peon design also explains Am'ar Kardos' weird tusks and characteristic looks. *He gets the third Green Camera artifact, renamed GC3 in later roleplays, and a pickaxe that later is changed to a staff. His Time Stop spell, also used in several later roleplays, is also explained with Alurmi enchanting his pickaxe (All those features have yet to appear in the Kardos Roleplay though). *The bronze dragon mount of Peon Amargaard, who made its debut here, have also appeared as minor supportive roles in the other roleplays, but is yet to appear in the Kardos Roleplay. 'The Daily Peon, Part 2 of 2: Peon Amargaard of the Protectorate' Later during "the Daily Peon" roleplay, Peon Amargaard was given a much more important and serious role. It had been decided that the character had to be turned from a peon reporter to a warrior of the Protectorate. During this process, he evolved a great deal towards what Am'ar Kardos is known as today. Peon Amargaard and a few other survivors from "Belgrom's Choppas" and the Kul Tiras regiment had been teleported to a forest on planet Argus, the Burning Potheads' twisted homeworld. They were soon greeted by a troll hippie shaman, called Sen'jequib Fireweed, who commanded an entire hippie army. Sen'jequib took away all of the newcomer's weapons, including peon Amargaard's enchanted pickaxe, and then guided them peacefully towards the hippie capital Mac'aree. At first, peon Amargaard was interested in the hippie culture and thought of them as a peaceful and friendly people, but during their travel to the capital, they passed a demonic outpost led by a Dreadlord. From there and onward, he realized more and more how much the hippies were actually being manipulated and controlled by the demons of the Burning Legion. He finally understood that their alliance was obviously only friendly on the surface. After a long journey, Sen'jequib had finally led Peon Amargaard, the other prisoners and his hippie army to the gates of Mac'aree, the capital city of the hippie people. Guarding the entrance to the city was the former Lich King Arthas Menethil, Snixx the goblin of Belgrom's Choppas and a pedophile ogre from the Azerothian human kingdom of Trolmania - all had been hipified and served Evillizard unquestioned. After a short talk, the guardians gave permission for Sen'jequib and the rest to get through and enter the city. Afterwards, as strange as it sounds, Peon Amargaard and the others were actually allowed to walk freely around the capital, without anyone to watch over them - they would apparently be treated as prisoners no more. However, their confiscated weapons would of course remain in Sen'jequib's custody, and so would Peon Amargaard's beloved bronze dragon mount. Peon Amargaard walked around the huge hippie city and suddenly stumbled upon a strange part of the city, where the inhabiting Eredar people seemed normal, neither hipified nor mind-controlled by the Burning Legion. He stepped close to a tent, where an Eredar magician was speaking through a magical communication crystal. Peon Amargaard asked who the Eredar was talking to, but when the Eredar noticed the peon behind him, he accused Peon Amargaard of spying for the hippies. However, when he afterwards tried reading Peon Amagaard's mind and found nothing there, the Eredar realized that there could be no danger in explaining their situation to the peon. The Eredar then introduced himself as Dragram, and revealed that he and his people, the Protectorate, were planning a mission that would unhipify the hippies, and save their beloved planet Argus from the evil grasp of the Burning Legion. However, Dragram also pointed out that he ran a huge risk by telling Peon Amargaard of these secret plans, so for the safety of their cause, the peon would have to join the Protectorate and help them in their efforts for restoring real peace.Fortunately for both parts, it didn't take much persuasion before Peon Amargaard finally decided to become a part of this secret Eredar faction, and help Dragram in his difficult mission. Peon Amargaard quickly grew friends with Dragram, who taught the peon to fight and about basic war tactics - even introducing the peon to his personal library, that contained realms of information. While peon Amargaard educated himself, Dragram sent a Protectorate captain on a mission to sneak out and retrieve Peon Amargaard's stolen belongings from Sen'jequib Fireweed's custody. The Protectorate captain successfully brought back all of Peon Amargaard's valuable items; his Green Camera, the enchanted pickaxe, the bronze dragon mount - as well as a new baby potreant pet, and a hippie wagon with a captured Sen'jequib and the Kul Tiras Dwarf called Screen inside. Screen soon became friends with the peon and the others, and he too joined the Protectorate. Soon after getting his stuff back, Peon Amargaard was summoned to the legendary Peon Isle, where he witnessed the sad funeral of the Master Peon, who had recently died of old age. The Master Peon's son held a speech to all the gathered peon reporters, who mourned together of the loss. After the funeral. peon Amargaard travelled around the isles, seeing an arena being under construction on one of them. Peon Amargaard returned to Argus and continued his hard training for the upcoming war. After completing several training sessions, Dragram sent him to the allied Nerub'al city Argost-Ner'al, where he was trained even further. However, more allies came to the secret Protectorate base, and it was decided that a group of six heroes, known as the Protectorate Six, should journey south from Argost-Ner'al on a secret mission. Peon Amargaard was one of these six. (Back then, I started working on a campaign that was supposed to feature these six Protectorate heroes, but I never finished it, and during the time I worked on it, Peon Amargaard made no appearances in any pictures). However, one day, Argus blew up and most of the Protectorate forces were teleported to Silly Lil Ant's personal realm. Silly Lil Ant told them that they would be summoned to Azeroth, where they would be needed the most, but before leaving, Dragram called for a meeting with the Protectorate Six. He gave them all medals of honor, and thanked them for their heroic work during the Argussian War. Then everybody gathered outside, preparing to walk through the portal, not knowing where it would lead them. Dragram held a speech, and then turned around to be the first to enter their new destiny. Dragram and his people walked through the portal, and arrived in the middle of Ashenvale, where Silly Lil Ant had left them a message. He promised that if they followed the map, and understood the riddles, they would successfully be led to their destiny. Dragram followed Silly Lil Ant's map, and understood the messages hidden in the riddles, until his army reached Eluna'Vi territory, and came to knowledge that the powerful night elven faction had split into two due to a civil war. They met Einnor, a commander of the Moonlight force, and joined his side against the Na'vi clan. Soon after, a high ranked Na'vi assassin known as Mira attacked, along with a team of Na'vi assassins. Luckily, Einnor was victorious with the help of Dragram's forces, but Peon Amargaard's dragon got severely wounded from one of Mira's poisonous knives in it's eye. Einnor told him that her poison was strong, and that he didn't know the cure for it, but there was no time to waste. They had to move on, towards the Moonlight headquarters, Fort Esirb'tan, and a saddened Peon Amargaard had to take his wounded dragon with him. I never got to finish my latest plot because the Daily Peon roleplay was stopped and restarted in a whole new world, but I had planned to let the night elven clans reunite in peace, and Peon Amargaard's dragon should survive. Then I was thinking of founding a city on the Kalidar island, which Peon Amargaard saw on one of his very first pictures. '' 'The evolution progress: *He becomes an active, muscular, skilled and heroic character, instead of being the silly, passive and lulzy peon reporter he used to be - Much more like the current Am'ar. *The third concept art revealed shoulder pads and jeans, much identical to the ones that he currently wears. *The fourth concept art pushed him a lot more towards his current appearance, with the black sunglasses appearing, and the scar on his left eyebrow. He is also shown wearing the vest that he is still using, the DP-belt and a new icon on his pickaxe, which is still used on his staff. His shoulder pads, however, are completely different from the ones he had in the third concept art, but later concept arts show a combination of the two shoulder pads. '''Gallery: Daily Peon Terrain Picture 8.png|Peon Amargaard's arrival on Argus. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 9.png|Peon Amargaard is escorted to the hippie capital, Mac'aree. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 10.png|Peon Amargaard's arrival in Mac'aree. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 11.jpg|Peon Amargaard arriving in the Protectorate Headquarters. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 14.png|Peon Amargaard gets his valuable items back. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 16.png|The Peon Isles (Peon Amargaard can be seen with his dragon on the island with the N). Daily Peon Terrain Picture 17.png|The Protectorate's new allies meet Peon Amargaard. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 19.png|Protectorate's camp in Silly Lil Ant's realm. Peon Amargaard can be seen on his dragon, in the upper right corner. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 21.png|The Protectorate's departure from Silly Lil Ant's realm. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 23.png|Entering the Eluna'Vi territory. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 24.png|Meeting Einnor and the Moonlighters. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 25.png|The Na'vi attack. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 26.png|The fight with Mira, where Peon Amargaard's dragon got wounded. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 27.png|Peon Amargaard and his wounded dragon. Daily Peon Terrain Picture 28.png|Enterering Fort Esirb'tan. Category:Blog posts Category:The Daily Peon